Adieu douloureux
by D-Gray-Man-001
Summary: Fin alternative de l'anime: Ils ne veulent pas se quitter, ils ne peuvent pourtant pas y échapper. Elle doit retrouver son monde, il doit devenir fée. Comment le destin peut il s'accommoder de cela?


Bonjour, bonsoir, lecteurs et lectrices,

Bienvenue dans mon univers où je vous présente ma version de la fin d'Amnesia, la fin qui me trottait dans la tête depuis que j'ai fini cet anime.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

_**Adieu douloureux.**_

_La jeune fille se trouvait là, dans cette univers qu'elle ne comprenait pas, auquel elle n'appartenait pas. Et à travers le corps frêle d'Orion, le responsable de toute cette histoire s'expliqua enfin. Certaines choses paraissaient plus claires, comme par exemple pourquoi avait elle était envoyée de monde en monde tandis qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de son propre nom._

_« Eh! Toi! » voilà ce qu'avait été son nom depuis son réveil au tout premier 1° Août. _

_Orion lui expliqua que cette immense porte blanche qui venait d'apparaître quelques mètres plus loin la conduirait jusqu'à son monde d'origine où elle retrouverait sa mémoire et son identité. Et aussi, comme il semblait en être question, son amant, le vrai, celui que son coeur avait choisi parmi ces cinq prince qu'elle avait rencontré._

_Mais en passant cette porte, elle oublierai tout ce qu'elle avait vécut jusque là, et toutes les personnes liées à ses mésaventures, Orion y compris. Elle en était triste, et plus encore. Elle se sentait plus touché par cette nouvelle qu'elle ne l'aurai pensé._

_Parmi toutes les personnes qu'elle avait rencontré, il était le seul à qui elle avait put se raccrocher, le seul qui la soutenait vraiment de la façon dont elle en avait besoin. Le seul qui la comprenait puisque, le seul aussi qui voyageait de monde en monde avec elle._

_Non, c'était faux, Ukyo, cet homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie maintes et maintes fois, et qui avait fait le voeux de la savoir vivante. Celui grâce à qui elle était en vie prête à retrouver sa vie d'avant, bien qu'elle ne sache pas à quoi s'attendre. Et bien qu'elle ai été touché par les sentiments que l'homme avait à son égard, elle ne se sentait pas aussi liée qu'elle aurait dû._

_Elle avança toute fois vers la porte, puisque c'est manifestement ce qu'on semblait attendre d'elle. Tandis qu'elle marchait, le plus lentement possible, comme effrayé de retrouver sa vie, ses souvenirs, ses sentiments, et d'en perdre d'autres, tandis qu'elle avançait, Orion et elle se remémoraient une dernière fois les moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, et des larmes leurs montèrent aux yeux à tous les deux._

_Une fois devant les portes, elle se retourna une dernière fois, et vie Orion agiter vigoureusement son bras tel un enfant, avec ce sourire plein de vie, et tellement encourageant. De là où elle se trouvait, elle ne pouvaient pas distinguer la détresse contenue dans les larmes de ses grands yeux._

_Son petit corps d'enfant n'inspirait que de l'affection, l'image qu'il reflétait était celle d'un mignon petit garçon qui volait, un peu comme un jeune peter pan, mais ce qui attirait la jeune fille était son esprit, ce côté mystérieusement joyeux. Une fée, c'était certains, il s'agissait bien d'une fée. Mais elle ne voulait pas s'en séparer. Au lieu de passer la porte comme elle aurait du, elle courut dans la direction opposé, elle fonça droit vers l'être qui lui tenait le plus à coeur de tous ceux qu'elle avait rencontré jusque là._

_Le visage du garçon effaça son sourire et laissa la place à un profond désespoir, quand il vola lui aussi vers la brunette. Ils se rencontrèrent enfin au centre de la pièce, et se serrèrent l'un l'autre_

_si fort qu'ils auraient crut fusionner. Chacun déversant des larmes jusqu'ici contenues._

_-je ne veux pas partir! Sanglota la fille._

_-Je ne veux pas que tu parte! Répondit la fée._

_Et ils s'enlacèrent plus fort encore._

_-Mais tu dois partir, nous ne sommes pas du même monde, tu dois vivre, c'est le voeux d'Ukyo, tu dois retourner dans ton monde._

_-Je ne veux pas t'oublier, je ne veux pas te quitter. Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie!_

_A ces mots, le petit garçon se détacha de son amie, et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Si il souriait, ses yeux reflétaient une profonde tristesse, une mélancolie sans fin, une infinie douleur._

_-Ne t'en fais pas, tout ira bien, quand tu retrouvera ton monde, tu n'aura plus mal, tu sera heureuse, et c'est tout ce qui compte._

_Elle sécha ses larmes, un peu..._

_-moi par contre, je me souviendrai de toi, alors s'il te plaît souris, je veux me souvenir de toi avec un sourire._

_Il posa une main sur sa joue et l'encouragea à sourire encore. Elle souris tristement, en pressant sa main sur sa joue, comme pour s'imprégner de sa chaleur._

_Mains dans la mains, ils avancèrent ensemble jusqu'à la porte, à nouveau, et là se sourirent une dernière fois. La jeune fille l'implora encore du regard, et la fée sembla demander pardon de ses doux yeux. Il la serra fort contre lui, puis la poussa à travers la porte._

_La fille, aveuglée par la lumière ne se vit même pas tomber, mais elle sentit sa dernière larme couler les long de ses lèvres._

_« Bienvenue dans ton monde »_

_Elle ouvrit les yeux, et se demanda ce qu'elle faisait là. Bien que la vue soit magnifique d'ici, où elle dominait le fleuve et la ville, elle ne se souvenait pas y être venu. Peut-être ses pas l'avait elle menée là afin de se détendre après le travail._

_Un étrange goût de sel lui restait sur la langue, comme un rêve._

_« Eh! Toi! Tu m'entend? Eh! Toi! »_

_Elle se retourna vivement, et aperçut que se trouvait planté là, un bien étrange personnage._

_Un immense garçon, aux cheveux bleu clair, presque blanc, qui la regardait intrigué, comme s'il attendait quelque chose._

_-oui?_

_-T-Tu...Tu m'entend? S'étonna_t_il._

_-oui._

_-égale à toi même, toujours dans la lune..._

_Il souris d'un air mélancolique, comme face à de joyeux souvenirs._

_-euh...excusez_moi, mais...vous me connaissez?_

_Depuis qu'elle travaillait au Maid-café, il lui était déjà arrivé de se faire suivre, heureusement Shin et Toma avait toujours été là pour la protéger, mais aujourd'hui elle était seul face à cet homme qui paraissait suspect. La question qu'elle venait de poser semblait cependant l'avoir déconcerté..._

_-Je suis Orion._

_-...O...rion...?_

_Il la regardait, cherchant un quelconque indice sur ce qu'éveillait en elle ce nom. Et en effet, il résonnait d'une bien étrange manière à l'intérieur d'elle. Comme si elle le connaissait, mais elle ne l'avait pourtant jamais rencontré auparavant..._

_Soudain frappé de vertige, elle s'effondra sur place et se retrouva à genoux, au sol, essoufflé. Ses souvenirs, pas ceux de ce monde, mais ceux des autres aussi, tout lui était revenue. Elle se souvenait de tout, de lui, d'Orion._

_Les yeux remplies de larmes, elle releva la tête vers le garçon qui se tenait accroupie face à elle, le regard inquiet. Il n'avait plus rien avoir avec la fée qu'il l'avait aidé, c'était un beau jeune homme, aux traits bien dessiné, il avait grandi, il n'était plus mignon, il était beau, et il était là, avec elle._

_Elle lui sauta dans les bras et pleura toute sa joie et son soulagement. Orion la serra en retour. Il ne pleurait pas, mais son bonheur était à son comble: elle se souvenait, comme elle le lui avait promis, elle l'avait entendue._

_-Orion! Orion! Comment tu...?!_

_-J'ai fais un voeux!_

_Une réponse simple, un clin d'oeil complice, un sourire tout à fait craquant, il était là avec elle grâce à la magie des fée._

_Elle rit tendrement et le regarda, non plus avec les yeux d'une amie, mais ceux d'une amante. Et il lui rendit son sourire, son regard, et tout en se rapprochant, ils fermèrent les yeux. Quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, se fut l'apothéose. Et dans un baiser rempli de sentiments, ils s'étaient retrouvés._


End file.
